5 O'CLOCK
by Han HunHan
Summary: Luhan akan selalu datang kepada Sehun walaupun Sehun tak memerlukannya, tapi Luhan tak datang setiap saat melainkan datang di waktu yang sudah ditentukan untuk menyambut tidur Sehun dan terus membelai pipi lembut Sehun. Luhan menganggap Sehun sebagai hak miliknya yang tak boleh di ambil siapapun. Summary gagal BL/BOYxBOY/Yaoi/HUNHAN/SELU
1. BUS

Hari ini dan di pagi yang tak pernah cerah ini yang sama seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya, terlihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan gontai hendak menuju ke hatle. Tak lupa di sematkannya earphone miliknya di kedua telinganya guna meredam kebisingan di sekitarnya. Tak lama bis pun datang dan pemuda berkulit pucat itu pun memasuki bis yang saat ini tengah sepi penumpang dan ia berjalan mengambil tempat paling belakang.  
"Halo" Sapa seorang yang ada di sebelahnya  
"Hmm" sapaan orang tersebut hanya dibalas gumaman saja oleh pemuda itu  
"Emm boleh aku tau siapa namamu?"  
"Sehun. Oh Sehun"  
Seorang di sebelah Sehun hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan kembali berkata  
"Luhan, namaku Luhan"  
"..." Tak ada sahutan dari Sehun atau sekedar gumaman seperti tadi. Sehun hanya terdiam dan kepalanya sudah bersandar di bahu Luhan.  
"Hei Sehun, kau tak apa? Apa kau sakit?"  
"..." kembali tak ada sahutan dari Sehun karena saat ini Sehun tengah memajamkan matanya.  
"Kau sakit atau kelelahan? Hei jawab aku Sehun"  
"Ahh~ bodohnya kau Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan pada lelaki pucat ini uhh tapi dia sangat tampan"  
"Kenapa aku sangat menyukaimu, dan kenapa aku selalu memperhatikanmu" Luhan mengelus pipi tirus Sehun perlahan. Ia tidurkan kepala Sehun di pangkuannya. Tangannya ia bawa membelai pipi, kemudian mendarat di mata, beralih ke hidung mancung yang sangat ia suka dan terakhir medarat di bibir kenyal tipis milik Sehun.  
"Kau sangat sempurna untukku Sehun, andai kau bisa selamanya disisiku"  
Tangan mungil nan lentik itu tak henti hentinya mengelus sayang setiap bagian dari wajah Sehun.  
"Sayang, apa kau tau aku selalu memperhatikanmu, walau bisa bertemu sekarang tapi aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu walau tepat di pukul 5 hingga sore hari di pukul 5 juga"  
"Walau kita tak bisa saling berbincang bincang tapi aku sangat senang sekali bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun"

.  
"Ugh kenapa aku bisa bisanya tidur di bis, untung arah sekolah tak terlewat"  
Sehun pun bergegas memasuki area sekolah dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Saat ini sudah sedikit siswa yang lalu lalang di sepanjang koridor, itu menandakan bahwa bel sudah berbunyi sedari tadi dan sialnya sekarang ia mendapatkan mata pelajaran yang gurunya sangat tidak baik hati.  
 **TOK TOK TOK**  
"Permisi saem, maaf saya terlambat"  
"Tak apa, silakan duduk Sehun"  
"Baik saem"  
' _Aneh kenapa dia tak marah, padahal aku sudah terlambat 15 menit.. entahlah yang lebih penting aku tak dihukum_ '  
Sehun berjalan menuju mejanya, tempat yang sangat strategis untuk tidur-pojok belakang-  
"Yak albino kenapa kau tak dimarahi oleh perawan tua itu?!"  
"Entahlah. Karna aku tampan mungkin" Sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.  
"Lebih tampan juga aku dasar albino. Kulitku lebih baik dari kulitmu"  
"Hei dasar hitam, hitam ya hitam saja jangan mengelak"  
"Hei hei catat bukan hitam tapi eksotis, seksi, dan para wanita akan teriak teriak jika melihatku"  
"Hei kau-"  
"Kim Jongin bisakah tenang, aku sedang menerangkan materi dan kau berbicara dengan kerasnya. Kau mengganggu jam pelajaranku"  
"Maaf saem"  
"Kau sangat menjengkelkan oh brengsek albino" bisik Kai kepada Sehun  
Sehun hanya pura pura tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh sahabat sehidup semati namun juga tak dihargai oleh Sehun.  
 **TENG TENG TENG**  
Setelah melalui pelajaran dan juga ditambah dengan istirahat dan selanjutnya mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan, akhirnya Sehun pun pulang meninggalkan sekolah. Begitu Sehun keluar, ia dirangkul dari belakang oleh sahabatnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kai dan dibarengi dengan salah satu teman Kai yang bertelinga lebar dan memiliki senyum yang kelewat lebar-yang seperti orang idiot menurut Sehun- yang ada di kelas berbeda dengannya namun memiliki jam pulang yang sama.  
"Hei, kau mau ikut bersamaku ke sutu tempat?"  
"Lain kali saja, aku lelah ingin beristirshat"  
"Aku sebagai temannya Kai yang sekarang sudah menjadi temanmu juga berharap kau suatu saat nanti timbul ekspresi yang berbeda selain kedataranmu itu"  
Sehun hanya mengacuhkannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua 'teman' anehnya itu.

 **TBC**

.

 **Hehehe aku bawa cerita** **baru lagi nih, mungkin ada berbau fantasy sama mystery juga. Sebenernya ini pertama kalinya aku buat cerita berbau kyk begini, emm mohon kritikannya sama sarannya ya bagi yang berkenan ?**


	2. PROMISE

**SEHUN POV**

Setelah keluar dari sekolah dan setelah mendengar ocehan dua alien itu, aku pun pergi menuju tempat biasa. Ya halte. Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, dan ini kali pertama aku pulang awal, biasanya jika mendapatkan pelajaran dari guru yang biasa dipanggil Kai 'perawan tua' itu pasti sampai petang entah apa yang dia bicarakan aku sendiri tak mengerti. Ku tunggu bus yang entah kenapa terasa lama datangnya atau mungkin karena aku yang terlalu cepat datangnya, ku rasa bagian kedua tak mungkin. Karena menggu terlalu lama, ku pejamkan kedua mataku dan sembari memakai earphone kesayangannya.  
"Mataku berat sekali, mungkin beberapa menit tak apa"

 **SEHUN POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **NORMAL POV**

Sehun yang setia menunggu bus sambil tertidur pun tentunya tak mengetahui siapa yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Pria manis itu mendekat dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun. Mengecup sekilas bibir tipis yang pemiliknya tengah terlelap dan ajaibnya Sehun pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan si pria manis itu.

"Sehun-ah kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Aku menunggu terlalu lama dan beginilah jadinya"

"Maafkan aku Sehun, ayo kita naik busnya sudah tiba"

"Heum ayo Lu"

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke kursi penumpang yang paling belakang.

"Apa kau masih mengantuh Hun-ah?"

 **HOAM**

"Ku rasa itu tandanya iya, berbaringlah di sini Hun-ah" Sambil menepuk nepuk pahanya agas Sehun bisa merebahkan kepalanya disana.

Sehun menuruti apa yang di katakan Luhan dan bagai sebuah mantra ia pun terlelap. "Kau sepertinya lelah sekali Sehun, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama"  
Di belainya lembut rambut halus milik Sehun dan kemudian turun ke mata selanjutnya Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun dan entah kenapa mata elang milik Sehun kembali terbuka dan menatap manik rusa milik Luhan.

"Apa aku menggangu tidurmu?"

"Kau tak menggangguku sama sekali, hanya saja aku sudah bosan tidur dari tadi" dan memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan dan menatapnya sangat dalam.

"Aku bingung..."

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung Hun-ah"

"Kenapa kau sangat cantik Lu?" Sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan.

 **BLUSH**

"Jangan meledekku Hun-ah!"

"Aku tak meledekmu, aku berkata jujur dan..." Sehun pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan yang sedang menunduk.

"Dan ap-"

Luhan yang mendongakkan kepalanya pun langsung disambut oleh bibir tipis milih Sehun, dikecupnya lama bibir Luhan oleh Sehun yang terasa sangat manis di indra perasanya, kecupan itu beralih menjadi lumatan yang lembut dan lama.

"Mmpphh...mmmpphh" desahan tertahan pun keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan  
Sehun pun mengakhiri tautan bibir mereka berdua karena Luhan sudah memukul mukul dada Sehun sedari tadi.

"Kau benar-benar cantik Lu" menempelkan dahi mereka berdua agak lama.

"Dan kau adalah milikku" kembali menempelkan bibir mungil Luhan lama, hanya sekedar menempelkan saja.

"Hun-ah... Hun-ah... Hun-ah, kau tak perlu takut, aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu. Tapi sekarang istirahatlah dulu kau terlihat sangat kelelahan" mengelus pipi Sehun kemudian menempelkan ujung jarinya di dahi Sehun dan Sehun pun merasa mengantuk hingga mndaratkan kepalanya di paha milik Luhan.

"Hoam.. Lu kenapa aku sangat mengantuk? Emm aku ingin tidur sebentar saja Lu, nanti jika sudah sampai bangunkan aku ya sayang"

"Eumm baiklah Hun-ah" Dilihatnya mata Sehun sudah menutup sempurna dan terdengan dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Sehun, Luhan tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu. Ya kekasih karena tadi Sehun sudah mengatakan kalau Luhan adalah hak milik dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau tadi menciumku Sehun, ah aku sangat bahagia dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi milikmu Sehunnie"

"Ah sepertinya sudah waktunya kau kembali Hunnie, sampai jumpa besok" mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun dan dalam sekali kedipan mata, Sehun sudah kembali berada di dunianya, di halte tempat ia menunggu tadi.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Hei apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada _ny_ '?"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, _dia_ yang melakukannya"

"Itu tak mungkin Lu, aku tak percaya apa yang kau katakan" pria yang terus mengatakan tak percaya kepada Luhan pun hanya busa mendengus sebal karena sudah menyaksikan hal yang di luar nalar mereka.

Ya pria itu melihat semuanya, dari Sehun diajak oleh Luhan hingga Sehun yang masuk ke dunia mereka dan terakhir Sehun yang melumat bibir Luhan. Semua tindakan Sehun yang dilihatnya bagaikan bukan kontrol dari Luhan, melainkan kontrol dari dirinya sendiri. Itulah yang membuat pria itu kesal dan juga tak percaya akan kenyataannya.

"Sudahlah Baek aku sedang bahagia sekarang, jadi jangan ganggu kesenanganku dengan ketidak bahagiaanmu"

"Tapi Lu, aku heran kenapa kau tak menetap saja disana, bahkan Kyungsoo saja bisa melakukannya, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Hmm hanya tak ingin saja mungkin" tersenyum sambil menunjukkan gigi gigi rapihnya itu.

"Kurasa bukan seperti itu kan, apa ada hal yang masih harus kau selesaikan?

"Yah mungkin saja seperti itu" menatap lurus kedepan dan pikirannya terpusat pada satu objek saja.

Sebenarnya Luhan bukanlah sesuatu atau makhluk yang sering kalian kenal dengan hantu. Jika kalian menganggap Luhan itu hantu karena Luhan dan Sehun memiliki tempat yang berbeda, kalian salah. Luhan bukanlah hantu atau sejenisnya, di dunia Sehun dia ada dia nyata, tapi entah dimana keberadaan Luhan di dunia Sehun, tak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tapi sayangnya Luhan belum mau kembali ke tempatnya seharusnya, ia memilih untuk berada _di sini_ bersama adik-adiknya.

"Baek bisakah kau memanggil namaku dengan benar? Jika kau memanggil dengan benar maka akan aku jelaskan kenapa aku belum ingin kembali"

"Baiklah Luhan hyung~ Sudah sekarang jelaskan!" Sambil tersenyum aneh menurut Luhan

"Begini Baekhyun adikku tersayang.. ah tunggu dulu dimana Kyung?" Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang seharusnya belum waktunya diketahui oleh adiknya.

"Ah Kyungsoo kan sudah _di sana_ hyung, dia juga sudah punya pasangan _di sana_.. kenapa hanya aku saja yang belum memilikinya hyung?"

"Yang salah itu kau, kau tidak mau tetap pada satu orang saja, kau selalu berganti ganti, itu karma untukmu Baek" berhasil, Luhan berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi dan sekarang Baekhyun merengek- rengenek bak anak kecil kepada hyungnya agar ia mendapatkan pasangan. Kau tau Baek, hyungmu bukanlah Tuhan yang mengatur jodohmu.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba saja besok bersamaku, siapa tahu ada cinta sejatimu disana Baek"

"Hmm baiklah hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku ya besok" hanya dibalas dengan anggukan tanda setuju oleh Luhan.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Astaga dari tadi aku tertidur di sini, dan apa itu tadi, kenapa terasa nyata sekali dan rasanya manis" Sehun meraba bibir tipisnya dan dengan seringaian yang tercetak disana.

"Aku ingin mencicipinya lagi" Masih dengan seringaian yang terlihat jelas disana, untunglah hanya Sehun seorang yang ada di halte itu.

Tak menunggu lama, bus yang telah ditunggu Sehun pun datang, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia pun menaiki bus dan menuju ke bangku panumpang paling belakang, mendudukkan dirinya disana dan menatap lurus ke luar kaca jendela bus.

"Luhan. Nama itu sepertinya tak asing, aku sepertinya pernah mendengarnya, tapi kapan?"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 45 menit, Sehun langsung menyusuri gang rumahnya dan sekelebat bayangan muncul di kepalanya.

"Akh..apa itu tadi?" Memegang kepalanya yang lumayan berdenyut sakit. Memejamkan matanya berusaha agar pecahan ingatan itu kembali lagi.

 _"Lu tunggu Lu"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kau mau pergi kemana Lu?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Hiks jangan tinggalkan Hunhun, Lu?"_

 _"Lulu tak kan pergi Hun-ah, Lulu akan selalu berada disampingnya Hun-ah, dan pada saat tiba waktunya Lulu akan kembali berada disampingnya Hun-ah emm tidak, Lulu pasti ada disisinya Hun-ah secara nyata"_

 _"Benarkah?_ _Lulu berjanji?"_

 _"Heum Lulu janji, jangan lupakan Lulu ya Hun-ah"_

 _"Heum Hunhun tak akan melupakan Lulu, kalaupun Hunhun lupa, tolong ingatkan Hunhun ya Lu"_

 _"Heum baiklah Hun-ah"_

 ** _._**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yehet! Update juga #nyengir** **maafkan aku yang seperti ini hehehe #sungkem..sebenarnya ini udah lama di update di WP tapi yah gitu deh faktor gak ada waktu mindahin #alasan**

 **udah itu aja yang mau aku bilang**

 **Dan maafkan klok ada typo**


	3. REMEMBER

**REMEMBER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu, hari yang paling dinantikan para pelajar. Di hari minggu seperti sekarang pasti banyak pelajar yang mengisi waktunya dengan bangun tak sepagi biasanya, bermalas-malasan, menonton TV, bahkan untuk membersihkan badan pun akan malas. Jujur saja.

"Rasanya lelah sekali, kenapa hanya seminggu sekali mendapatkan waktu istirahat?" Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan yang pasti tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya, ia juga masih berguling guling di ranjangnya dan tak beniat untuk bangkit atau sekedar mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sebelum satu teriakan nyaring yang ia dapat menerobos gendang telinganya.

"Sehun! Jangan hanya bermalas-malasan, aku tau kau sudah bangkit dari peradabanmu sedari tadi. Ayo cepat turun bantu ayahmu di halaman belakang!"

Sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Malas untuk sekedar menjawab suruhan dari ibunya itu, tapi apa boleh buat ia harus turun demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi.

"Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau tak menjawab, kau mau aku tak memberikanmu-"

"Baik eomma" dengan malas Sehun melenggang menuju halaman belakan untuk membantu ayahnya dan meninggalkan ibunya yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya heran. Kata membantu benar-benar tak disukai oleh Sehun apalagi membantu ayahnya. Tapi dia benar-benar yakin jika ia kesana bukan malah membatu malah menghancurkan segalanya, bukannya membersihkan tapi yang ia lakukan adalah menambah kotor halaman belakang. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu perintah dari ibunya, masalah hasilnya baik atau buruk atau bahkan jauh dari kata buruk itu urusan belakang, yang jelas ia sudah menuruti perintah ibunya, bersikap menjadi anak baik pikirnya.

"Appa, kau sedang apa?" Pria paruh baya yang dipanggil Sehun pun menoleh singkat dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, menggali tanah sangat dalam entah sudah sedalam mana yang jelas Sehun tak peduli dengan hal itu, yang ia inginkan adalah secepatnya kembali ke kamarnya dan berpelukan bersama gulingnya yang nyaman.

"Menggali" sesingkat itu jawaban yang diterima dari ayahnya, oh Tuhan ternyata anak dan ayah tak jauh berbeda, tak salah jika ada pepatah ' _buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya_ '

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Tujuanmu ke sini tentu saja untuk membantu, bukan untuk berdiri bengong seperti patung. Cepat ambil benda itu dan gali sampai 15 cm saja jangan lebih jangan kurang"

"Ck! Menyusahkan saja" gumam Sehun yang entah didengar oleh ayahnya atau tidak tapi ia berharap ayahnya sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

20 menit Sehun menghabiskan waktu untuk menggali hingga mencapai kedalaman yang pas. 20 menit itu pula ayahnya terus berdecak kesal karena anaknya yang entah lamban, tak ingin membantu, atau ah yang jelas itu sangat lama untuk menggali tanah sedalam 15 cm saja. Mendengar decakan ayahnya itu Sehun ' _sedikit_ ' jengah dan berniat membersihkan gundukan tanah yang sudah ia gali. Namun disaat ia ingin memindahkan gundukan tanah, ada sebuah benda yang menyita perhatiannya. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin. Dibukanya liontin itu dan didapatnya sebuah foto yang menampilkan dua anak kecil tertawa bersama yang anehnya ia sangat familiar dengan wajah anak kecil itu.

"Aku... ini aku" bergumam dan dapat didengar oleh ayahnya.

"Kau sedang apa Sehun? Cepat ambil tanahnya"

"Appa... ini.. ini arrgggghhh" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba tiba saja kepalanya dilanda rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dan seketika itu juga pandangannya mengabur dan yang terahkir dilihatnya adalah bayangan sosok remaja yang berparas sangat cantik.

"Sehun! Oh Sehun! Sadar nak, astaga apa yang terjadi padamu. Sayang! SAYANG!" Ayahnya dengan sigap menggendong Sehun menuju kamarnya dan sesampainya didalam sang ayah menyuruh ibunya untuk memanggilkan dokter.

"Sayang, cepat panggil dokter Kim dan katakan padanya agar segera datang kemari" dengan wajah panik Tuan Oh memberi tahu istrinya agar menghubungi seorang dokter. Tuan Oh benar-benar dibuat panik oleh Sehun, pasalnya ia tak pernah seperti ini, ini kali pertama dan semoga menjadi yang terakhir juga.

"Dia akan segera kemari.. tenanglah sayang" mencoba meyakinkan sang suami, namun itu sepertinya sia-sia saja, malah wajah panik sang suami semakin menjadi ketika melihat Sehun bergerak gelisah dan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya sambil menggumamkan sebuah kata atau nama mungkin.

"Lu.. jangan.."

"Sayang, sepertinya dia akan segera mengingat _nya_ "

"Hmmm... aku bersyukur dia mengingat _nya_ " dengan senyum teduh Nyonya Oh memegang bahu suaminya dan kembali berharap

"Semoga _ia_ tak pernah lupa dengan kita, aku sangat merindukannya"

"Aku juga sama sayang, anak yang baik dengan pancaran mata yang sangat indah. Kau tau, sampai sekarang aku masih mengingat mata itu, mata yang berbinar jika ia bahagia namun sayang mata itu harus meredup setelahnya. Sungguh, aku prihatin padanya"

"Mungkin ia tak ada di sini di dunia ini, tapi itulah pilihan terbaik agar selamat dari ibunya sendiri"

 **TING TONG**

Kedunya saling melempar tatapan sebelum salah satu dari mereka beranjak dari kamar Sehun dan pergi ke pintu depan untuk segera membuka pintu. Sepertinya Dokter Kim sudah tiba.

"Annyeonghaseyo Nyonya Oh" sapanya dengan senyuman angel yang ia miliki.

"Ne.. nado Annyeong Dokter Kim, silakan masuk.. Sehun ada di kamarnya" sambil membimbing sang dokter untuk segera memasuki kamar Sehun.

Dokter Kim yang memang sangat cekatan pun langsung menghampiri Sehun dan memeriksa bagaimana kondisinya. Sejauh ia memeriksa sepertinya tak ada ganguan dalam tubuh sang pasien, bahkan semuanya dikatakan normal, hanya saja tekanan darahnya yang rendah.

"Aku rasa tak ada yang salah dengan Sehun, tapi sebaiknya Sehun diberikan istirahat untuk hari ini karena ia memiliki tekanan darah yang rendah untuk saat ini, tapi tak usah khawatir, angkanya terbilang tak jauh dari normal dan jangan memaksanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang berat"

"Baiklah dok, terimakasih sudah datang dan maaf sudah menggangu waktu anda"

"Oh ya aku tak memberikan resep obat karena ini bisa diatasi dengan hanya istirahat saja, jadi jika memberikan obat aku takut sifatnya akan menjadi adiktif untuk Sehun"

"Baik dok, sekali lagi terimakasih"

"Kalau begitu saya pamit" Nyonya Oh beranjak dari duduknya dan mengantarkan sang dokter menuju pintu utama. Setelah kepergian sang dokter, Nyonya Oh menyempatkan diri memasak bubur untuk nanti diberikan kepada Sehun. Usai memasak, Nyonya Oh menghampiri suaminya yang sudah berada di halaman belakang berniat untuk mengambil benda yang tadi sempat dipegang oleh Sehun.

"Ternyata selama ini benda yang sangat disukai Sehun tertanam di sini" kata Nyonya Oh dan seketika membuyarkan lamunan Tuan Oh.

"Sebaiknya kita letakkan benda ini di atas meja di kamar Sehun saja"  
Membawa benda itu ke kamar Sehun dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajar Sehun. Memandang wajah anaknya yang sedari tadi masih terlihat gelisah, sekilat mengusap sayang kepala Sehun berniat untuk menenangkannya dan selanjutnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun disana.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4.50 sore namun Sehun belum ada tanda-tanda untuk membuka matanya, entah ia enggan untuk bangun karena bermimpi sangat indah atau mungkin tak bisa membuka mata karena masih terjebak di dunia mimpi yang menyeramkan yang bahkan tak mengijinkannya untuk pergi dari sana. Namun, lima menit terlewat, Sehun masih tak membuka matanya namun tanpa sadar air matanya sudah jatuh dari sudut matanya. Bulir-bulir liquid itu terus mengalir membasahi pipinya tapi tetap saja, kelopak mata itu seakan enggan untuk membuka, enggan untuk membiarkan retinanya melihat betapa indahnya langit di sore hari.

"Sehun.. Oh Sehun" seseorang memanggil namanya dan seketika itu juga ia berhenti menangis dan membuka kelopak matanya, namun ya didapat tatapan Sehun yang kosong. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Mianhae.. aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini" memeluk tubuh Sehun yang masih terbaring disana.

"Tolong cepatlah sadar Sehun.. Lulu tak ingin Sehun seperti ini" seperti mantra yang mulai bekerja, Sehun pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang semula kosong kini sudah terlihat kehidupan disana.

"Luhan.. kau Luhan kan?" Bertanya pada sosok di hadapannya, atau mungkin lebih meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Ne.. ini aku Luhan _mu_ "

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. I Want but I Can't

"Ne.. ini aku Luhan mu"  
Luhan saat ini benar ingin menangis, menumpahkan semua kegusaran hatinya selama ini, namun apa boleh buat ia tak boleh menangis, ia harus tegar.

"A-aku tak percaya ini"

 **TES**

Air mata itu pun jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya, mengalir dengan derasnya. Entahlah Sehun tak pernah seperti ini, dan semoga saja ini yang terakhir.  
Memeluk Luhan disana, memeluk dengan erat seakan tak ada hari esok untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Memalukan memang, yang seharusnya memeluk dan menjadi sandaran itu seharusnya dirinya, tapi entah mengapa air matanya tak ingin berhenti mengalir, bahkan semakin deras saja seraya Luhan berujar sayang, berbisik dengan lembutnya, mengelus dengan sayang punggung dan pucuk kepala Sehun.

"Jangan menangis lagi Hun-ah.. Lulu sudah di sini, maafkan Lulu ne?"

"Hyung.. Lulu hyung, jangan seperti itu.. aku-aku tak sanggup jika jauh darimu, kemana saja kau selama ini, apa kau begitu membenciku sampai kau tak mau bertemu sangat lama denganku, ah apa jangan jangan aku memiliki kesalahan padamu?"

"Hun-ah.. kau tak punya salah apa-apa padaku, dan kenapa kau berpikir jika aku membencimu hmm?"

"Karena kau menjauhiku hyung, aku takut" semakin meringsuk masuk ke pelukan Luhan, entah kenapa Sehun seperti adik kecil Luhan. Tapi memang itu adanya.

"Maafkan aku ya Sehun, aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu padamu, aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka"

"Terluka karena apa hyung?" mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya menatap lurus ke mata bening rusa milik Luhan.

"Itu ku ceritakan setelah sepenuhnya aku bisa menepati janjiku ya Sehun, untuk sekarang ini mungkin belum waktunya"

"Tapi hyung janji kan akan menemui Sehun lagi?"

"Hyung janji, adik kecil hyung yang manis"  
Entah kenapa Luhan sangat suka ketika melihat Sehun bersikap manja padanya, padahal jika biasanya Sehun akan bersikap dingin pada teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Luhan memang setiap saat memata-matai Sehun, dimana Sehun, sedang apa Sehun, dengan siapa Sehun, itu benar-benar harus diketahuinya karena ia takut jikalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun dan ia tak ada disana. Tapi untung saja ada adiknya Kyungsoo yang ikut membantunya dan Kyungsoo pula lah yang menawarkan diri padanya.

Saat Luhan tak mampu untuk terlihat nyata dihadapan Sehun setiap saat, saat itu jugalah Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Luhan harus mempererat hubungan mereka berdua, namun tak semudah itu untuk melakukannya, karena Luhan memiliki kekuatan yang tak terbatas untuk melintasi ruang dan waktu, ia harus berhati-hati untuk melakukannya sehingga Luhan harus meredam kekuatannya itu. Jika Luhan lepas kendali semua yang ada di dunia Luhan berada dan di dunia Sehun berada akan berantakan karena Luhan menempati zaman yang berbeda dengan Sehun. Anggap saja Luhan berada di masa depan namun kebiasaan Luhan dan saudaranya tak berbeda dengan kebiasaanya orang-orang di dunia Sehun, hanya saja orang-orang di sekitar Luhan dan saudaranya sajalah yang berbeda tingkah lakunya.

Dulu niat Luhan hanya melarikan diri dari ibunya yang selalu menyiksanya, namun sampai sekarang ia masih tetap di sana karena sang ibu yang masih mencari keberadaannya entah untuk apa. Ibunya juga tahu kalau anak-anaknya memiliki keistimewaan semenjak lahir dan Luhan pernah mendengan bahwa ibunya ingin memiliki semua keistimewaan itu dengan cara membunuh anak-anaknya sendiri. Saat itulah Luhan yang masih berumur 10 tahun membawa adik-adiknya pergi melintasi ruang dan waktu dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Tapi Luhan ragu keinginan dang ibu masih tetap deperti dulu, tapi tetap saja Luhan harus selalu waspada dan mengatur semua pertemuannya dengan Sehun.

Tentang Kyungsoo, adiknya satu ini sangat membantunya karena Kyungsoo lebih leluasa pergi ke dunia Sehun bahkan bisa menetap lebih lama disana. Kenapa begitu karena kekuatan Kyungsoo lebih mudah disamarkan dan diredam bahkan kekuatan Kyungsoo lebih stabil dari Luhan. Hal itu terjadi karena Kyungsoo berhubungan langsung dengan kekuatan inti bumi jadi bisa saling bekerja sama tak saling bertentangan.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Kyung dimana Luhan hyung?"

"Tidak kukatakan pun kau sudah tau bukan, jika hyung tak ada di sini berarti dia pergi menemui Sehun" sungguh sebenarnya pertanyaan yang tadi itu tak perlu ia jawab karena mereka pasti tau kemana Luhan jika sudah tidak ada di sini. Tapi sayangnya saudaranya yang satu ini benar-benar tak pernah sadar juga tentang hyung mereka. Terkadang Kyungsoo merasa geram sendiri jika setiap hari saudara pecinta eyeliner itu bertanya tentang hyungnya dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan selalu pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ah bertemu kekasihnya, baiklah aku juga akan bertemu kekasihku" sambil tersenyum yang menurut Kyungsoo itu senyuman orang gila. Bahkan Kyungsoo jarang mengganggap saudaranya ini adiknya.

"Terserah kau mau kemana, aku lelah mendengarnya" melenggang pergi ke kamarnya karena hari ini ia sangat lelah setelah bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang ternyata adalah teman dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Dunia memang sempit" sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sangat empuk itu, berniat memejamkan matanya sebelum suara yang ia benar-benar tak suka masuk ke telinganya.

"KYUNGSOO! DI MANA PERLENGKAPANKU!?"

"Astaga, tak bisakah dia berhenti berbicara, telingaku sakit" mengambil bantalnya untuk menutupi telinganya yang saat ini sudah berdenyut.

 **BRAK**

"KYUNGSOO! CEPAT BANGUN, DI MANA KAU LETAKKAN PERALATAN RIASKU!?"

"CK! TAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM DAN TAK BERTERIAK, TELINGAKU SAKIT KAU TAU HAH!?"  
sadarlah Kyungsoo kau juga baru saja berteriak, bahkan lebih kencang dari Baekhyun.

"Satu lagi bisakah kau ketuk pintunya dulu dan berucap yang sopan, kau bahkan tak memanggilku dengan 'hyung' kau benar-benar"

"Sudahlah, kembalikan semua prlengkapanku jangan disembunyikan lagi, dan untuk apa aku memanggilmu hyung jika kita hanya beda 1 tahun astaga bahkan kau lebih pendek dariku"

"A-apa? Kau!? Baiklah jika itu katamu, alat-alatmu itu akan aku hancurkan sekarang juga di hadapanmu!" berjalan dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak, membuka pintu lemarinya dengan kasar dan sukses membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri karena melihat kemurkaan hyung keduanya ini. Merutuki dalam hati karena sudah membuat seorang yang irit bicara menjadi murka.

"Astaga hyung jangan hyung aku tadi hanya bercanda, kau tau aku tak sungguh sungguh mengatakan itu" memelas dan berlutut di belakang Kyungsoo yang mana masih pada posisinya, tak berniat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat adiknya ini.

"Oh jika kau mengataka itu hanya bercanda saja, apalah dayaku yang tak bisa bercanda sepertimu dan menanggapi semua perkatanmu dengan serius" mengambil satu buah bedak dan satu buah eyeliner kepunyaan Baekhyun dan

 **KRETEK PRAK**

Menghancurkannya.

"Eh maaf aku aku tak sengaja. Tanganku terpleset" pergi dengan santainya meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat pasinya serta mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"KYUNGSOO! AKU MEMBENCIMU DASAR KAU SIALAN!"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Hyung aku mengantuk, tapi aku ingin kau tetap disini bersamaku hyung. Bisakah kau tetap di sini bersamaku?" Mendaratkan kepalanya pada paha Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Aku sangat ingin Sehun, tapi aku tak bisa" mengelus rambut Sehun yang terasa sangat lembut dan halus di tangan Luhan.

Sehun pun membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Luhan yang terlihat bersedih. Ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Luhan sambil menangkup wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat cantik di mata Sehun.

"Hyung aku tak mengerti dengan diriku jika berada di dekatmu, aku seperti hilang kendali jika bersamamu, seperti tadi aku.. aku sangat manja bahkan bertingkah seperti anak kecil di depanmu, tapi sekarang bolehkan aku bertindak seperti pria dewasa di depanmu?"

"A-apa maksudmu Hun-ah" pertanyaan Luhan tak dijawab oleh Sehun, bahkan ia mengabaikannya. Yang Sehun lakukan terus merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan sehingga otomatis Luhan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau bahkan terlihat cantik dengan rona merah di pipimu"

"Jangan menggoda ku-hmmpphhh"  
Diraupnya bibir manis itu, dilumatnya dengan tempu yang lambat dan lembut. Dirasakannya setiap inci dari bibir Luhan yang terasa sangat manis bahkan sampai memabukkannya. Setelah lama melumat bibir mungil itu, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menggigit bibir bawah Luhan untuk mendapatkan akses lebih. Gigitan Sehun dibalas lenguhan merdu oleh Luhan dan sedikit membuka bibirnya. Sehun tak menyia-ngiakan kesempatan itu, ia pun melesatkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan yang hangat, mengabsen setiap bagian dari mulut Luhan dan menjerat lidah Luhan.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama Sehun terus memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Luhan hingga benang saliva entah milik siapa menetes melewati dagu Luhan. Lenguhan demi lenguhan tercipta dari aktivitas mereka hingga perpagutan mereka berakhir saat Luhan tak sanggup lagi dan memukul kecil dada Sehun. Sehun pun melepas pagutan mereka dan menatap Luhan yang masih terengah-engah dan terus meraup rakus oksigen di sekitarnya. Melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah dan ada sedikit bekas saliva di sudut bibirnya hingga dagu membuat Sehun ingin memakannya sekarang juga. Tapi Sehun masih bisa untuk menahannya lebih jauh karena ia tahu bahwa Luhannya sebentar lagi akan pergi.

"Lu... tidurkan aku"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Live For You

Pagi yang cerah dan ini pertama kalinya secerah hari ini, dihiasi dengan suara burung yang berkicau merdu saling bersahutan. Orang-orang beraktivitas seperti biasa dan kepadatan kota tak pernah berkurang volumenya. Namun, walau matahari sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya seorang pemuda cantik dengan bulu mata panjang lentiknya masih saja setia pada posisinya. Menyembunyikan diri dari hiruk pikuk kebisingan kota, menutup mata dan telinga dari panggilan-panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Masa bodo jika ia akan diberikan seminar gratis, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya tidur dan mengembalikan energinya yang sedikit terkuras. Bisa di bayangkan jika kita melakukan kegiatan menidurkan seorang bayi raksasa yang sialnya sudah mengambil hatinya dan sebelum bayi itu tidur, bayi itu sudah menciumnya terlebih dahulu, terang saja jika saraf menjadi lemas seketika.

"Hyung! Bangun!"

"..."

Sebenarnya ia mendengar semua ocehan dua adiknya sedari tadi, bahkan sangat jelas didengar. Adiknya yang ingin memanggil Sehun jika ia tidak segera bangun, adiknya yang akan mengambil Sehun darinya jika ia tidak bangun, adiknya yang ingin Sehun ini dan adiknya yang ingin Sehun itu. 'Coba saja jika bisa' pikir Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menyerah denganmu Luhan hyung, aku akan pergi keluar menemui Jongin"

"Hmm"

 **DEG**

"Kyungsoo jangan... jangan pergi sekarang" seketika itu juga ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah akan keluar dari pintu utama rumah mereka.

"Kyungsoo... Kyung-"

 **BRUK**

Entah apa yang mengakibatkan, kini Luhan sudah ambruk di belakang Kyungsoo, untung saja Kyungsoo mendengarnya dan dengan sigap memindahkan Luhan ke kamarnya.

"Astaga ada apa dengamu hyung, kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Hyung..."

.

Sudah 6 jam Luhan tak sadarkan diri dan 6 jam itu pula Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama, entah kenapa dadanya serasa sesak, tapi ia selalu berpikir karena rutinitas sekolahnya yang sangat berat. Astaga itu hanya rutinitas pelajar seperti biasa, bersekolah selama 8 jam dan ditambah mendapatkan materi tambahan selama 2 jam, namun sangat mempengaruhi kesehatan Sehun.

"Hei ada apa denganmu Hun? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Yaa walaupun wajahmu memang pucat dari lahir sih"

"Tutup mulutmu itu Jong, aku sudah tak ada tenaga untuk menimpali omong kosongmu"

"Hei aku tak bicara omong kosong. Kau benar benar seperti mayat hidup sungguhan"

"Sudahlah aku ingin pulang, kau temui saja teman gilamu yang bernama Chanyeol" melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin disana. Namun sebelum Sehun menjauh, Jongin sudah mencegahnya dan mengatakan akan mengantar Sehun sampai rumah. Dan hanya dijawab 'terserah' oleh pria berkulit putih itu.

.

"Kyung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Luhan hyung?" Baekhyun sangat khawatir melihat hyungnya yang terbaring lemah dan sangat terlihat pucat

"Aku juga tak mengerti Baek, mungkin dia kelelahan?" Mencoba meyakinkan adik satu-satunya itu, namun yang terdengar malah dirinya yang mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Kyung... aku rasa bukan"

"Entahlah Baek, kita tunggu saja sampai nanti malam"

Mereka berdua tak berniat sedikitpun beranjak dari tempat mereka. Tak ingin meninggalkan hyung satu-satunya yang sudah merawat mereka selama ini.

"Engh"

"Hyung!"

.

 _Hidup memang penuh cobaan, tapi kita percaya jika semua cobaan yang Tuhan berikan itu bisa kita jalani. Tapi apa benar? Kadang kala kalian pasti berpikir 'kenapa Tuhan memberika cobaan seberat ini?' Bahkan kalian akan menyalahkan Tuhan. Dan kembali berpikir 'apa Tuhan itu ada?' Itulah pemikiran yang sering ada di kepala kecil sang pemilik surai madu dengan mata bening. Seorang anak yang usianya sangat belia sudah berpikir tentang hal-hal seperti itu._

 _"Mampukah aku melewati ini?" Memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh kecilnya yang ikut bergetar. Tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka, beberapa yang sudah mengering._

 _"Sehun-ah... maafkan_ hyung _mu ini ya, aku memang jahat hiks..." isakan muncul dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar, memeras dadanya yang terasa sesak._

 _"Sedang apa kau di sini huh?!" Suara tinggi itu menyadarkannya dari tangisnya dan dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang sialnya tak ingin berhenti keluar. Menunduk, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, tak berani sedikitpun menatap orang yang memergokinya._

 _"Apa kau tuli huh?! Kenapa kau disini?!" Orang itu pun berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Luhan dan menarik rambutnya dengan kasar sehingga mau tak mau Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, merintih kesakitan akibat perlakuan orang tersebut._

 _"_ Eomma... _sakit..." hingga air mata itu tak mampu lagi bertahan dan terjatuh membasahi pipi Luhan._

 _"Hei, aku kemari bukan untuk melihatmu menangis, kau dan adik-adik sialanmu itu sudah membuatku muak" mengempaskan kepala Luhan hingga membentur dinding yang putih itu yang kini sudah tak seputih sebelumnya karena sudah dihiasi dengan noda darah dari kepala Luhan._

 _"Aku menyuruhmu untuk mendekati_ nya _agar aku bisa melenyapkannya. Tapi kau malah semakin dekat dengannya hingga melewati batasanmu sayang" setelah membenturkan kepala Luhan, orang yang dipanggil_ eomma _oleh Luhan pun membelai sayang pipi Luhan, menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian._

"Eomma _tak ingin kau terluka sayang... Tapi apa yang kau lakukan hah?! DASAR SAMPAH!" menampar wajah Luhan dengan sangat keras sehingga darah segar pun keluar dari sudut bibir Luhan_.

"Eomma... _aku mohon... aku mohon jangan sakiti Sehun, aku akan melakukan apa saja asal_ eomma _tak menyakitinya" memohon dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan._

 _"Kau tau apa huh?! Dia.. dia... dia sudah membuatku hancur kau tau itu?! HANCUR!"_

 _"Tidak! Kau yang salah dasar jalang! Kau yang meninggalkannya demi pria lain yang sayangnya itu adalah ayahku, dan sekarang kau ingin membunuhnya? Kau tak akan pernah bisa karena aku yang akan selalu melindunginya. Ingat itu!" Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Luhan mampu mengatakan itu, aura di sekitar tubuhnya juga berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aura yang tadinya bersinar kini sudah berubah menjadi hitam, gelap, dan pekat._

 _"Jika kau berani mencari keberadaanku dan adik-adikku aku tak segan segan akan membunuhmu! Jika kau masih mengincar nyawa kekasihku maka arwahmu tak akan tenang sekalipun itu di dunia bawah, apa kau mengerti?!"_

 _"Aku tak takut pada ancaman seorang yang hanya terbangun disaat tuannya tak sadarkan diri, dasar makhluk rendahan!"_

 _Luhan mengeluarkan tawanya yang terdengar menyeramkan. "Apa kau sedang bercanda? Astaga leluconmu yang buruk itu mampu membuatku tertawa" "Ah satu lagi, walaupun kau menganggapku makhluk rendahan, tapi kau lebih rendah dariku, dan ingat, aku ada karena kau selalu menyiksa Luhan, aku ada sejak Luhan masih kau kandung, aku ada sejak ayah Luhan sudah tiada, jadi aku adalah pelindung Luhan yang dibuat oleh ayah Luhan yang mana ia sudah tau kebusukanmu. Satu lagi, aku bukan makhluk, tapi aku Luhan."_

 _"Aku tak perduli omong kosongmu, yang ingin kulakukan masih sam-"_

 **BUGH**

 _Luhan menghempaskan tubuh ibunya dan seketika itu juga ibunya tak sadarkan diri. Setelah melakukan itu, Luhan pergi meninggalkan ibunya dan membawa adik-adiknya ikut serta bersamanya. Sebelum itu, ia menemui Sehun di kamar anak kecil pucat itu. Menatap lekat anak yang masih tertidur pulas disana. Memberi kecupan singkat pada dahi Sehun._

 _"Sehun aku harus pergi sekarang, tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Aku juga meninggalkan kalung itu disini, di halaman rumahmu. Sampai jumpa lagi Sehun"_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 **TBC**


	6. DANDELION

Disinilah Sehun berada, memanggil nama seseorang yang tak kunjung datang semenjak dua hari yang lalu, anehnya dua hari itu juga Sehun merasakan hal yang aneh tepat di dadanya. Sedak dan menyakitkan.

Duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar di halaman belakang rumahnya, memejamkan matanya dan berharap ada yang membangunkannya lewat ciuman lembut atau jika itu sulit dilakukan, mungkin panggilan kasih sayang tak buruk juga. Lama Sehun memejamkan matanya dan ia pun berangsur-angsur memasuki alam mimpinya.

Ia buka matanya dan mendapatkan tempat yang sangat asing baginya, tempat yang dipenuhi hamparan bungan dandelion yang siap melepaskan dirinya jika tertiup angin. Angin yang berhembus membuat perasaan Sehun tenang berada di hamparan bunga yang sangat Luhan suka.

"Maafkan aku Sehun" lama menikmati kedaan itu, Sehun mendengar seseorang berucap dan disana ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tengah tersenyum namun mengucapkan kata maaf yang sangat menyayat hatinya.

"Lu..." mencoba mendekati sosok tersebut namun hasil yang ia dapat malah sebaliknya, Luhan terus menjauh walau Sehun sudah terus berlari namun itu seakan sia-sia saja, ia tak dapat menjangkau Luhan.

Ingin menyampaikan kerinduannya namun suaranya seakan terjebak di tenggorokannya, pita suaranya seakan diputus dan itu sangat terasa sakit jika ia memaksakannya. Hanya sebuah gerakan dari bibir tipisnya yang mampu melontarkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Menyampaikan bahwa ia sangat merindukan sosok yang memiliki mata selalu bersinar dan memantulkan binar cahaya disana. Sosok yang selalu mengisi pikirannya, selalu memenuhi hatinya namun juga menyakiti hatinya karena tak kunjung menemuinya.

Sehun tau, Sehun sudah paham tentang Luhan yang hanya bisa menemuinya setiap pukul lima, Sehun sangat paham bahkan. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang, sosok yang ia rindukan tak kunjung datang, bukankah seharusnya jika ia datang ini sudah kali ke empat dalam dua hari ini? Ingin rasanya Sehun menanyakan semua itu namun kembali pada keadaan Sehun yang seakan tak diberikan kesempatan untuk menanyakan hal-hal itu pada Luhan.

"Sehun...berhati-hatilah" Luhan kembali berucap dan sambil tersenyum namun air mata yang mengalir masih mampu dilihat oleh Sehun dan sekali lagi membuat hatinya sakit dan mendadak matanya juga ikut menangis, bahkan kini Sehun sudah berjongkok sambil memegang dadanya dan juga sedikit terisak. Menatap putus asa pada sosok Luhan yang tak bergeming sedikit pun walau melihat orang tercintanya kesakitan.

Menggerakkan bibirnya dan berucap ' _jangan pergi_ ' namun Luhan seakan buta dan tuli di sana, Luhan tetap menjauh, terus menjauh bersama cahaya yang mulai menghilang di sekitar Sehun dan meninggalkan Sehun dengan tetesan air mata dan kegelapan tempatnya.

Seketika angin berhembus dengan kencang dan ikut serta membawa ratusan dandelion itu terbang seiring kepergian Luhan, melihat nanar ke arah langit yang tengah menampakkan goresan warna senja, jika dibayangkan mungkin sangat romantis, namun mengingat apa yang sudah dialami Sehun, mungkin itu tak dapat dikatakan romantis malah hal itu dapat dikatakan tragis bagi Sehun.

Terisak dan mencoba untuk berteriak yang sayangnya suara itu baru dapat ia keluarkan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"LUHAN! JANGAN PERGI!"

"LUHAN!"

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini. Tak dapat kah kau melihatku, menyentuhku barang sejenak?"

"LUHAN!"

"Sehun?" Sehun pun membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang tengah berjongkok di depannya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Sehun yang masih terengah-engah dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin seketika memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan walau ia tahu tidak mungkin baginya untuk menambah jarak diantara mereka, batang pohon yang kokoh tempat Sehun bersandarlah yanf menjadi penyebabnya.

Sehun sebenarnya bingung, siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia bisa tau namanya? Untuk apa dia kemari? Darimana dia tau alamat tempat tinggalnya? Banyak pertanyaan yang sebenarnya akan dilontarkan Sehun, namun entah kenapa Sehun merasa malas menanyakan hal itu, malas untuk sekedar bertanya pada orang asing yang tak ia tahu asal usulnya.

Namun penasaran tetaplah menguasai dirinya hingga satu pertanyaan berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Siapa kau?" Setelah menetralkan detak jantungnya dan setelah meneliti orang yang berjongkok di depannya ini, Sehun dapat memastikan jika dia bukanlah orang yang berbahaya.

"Aku Baekhyun, adik Luhan...boleh aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Adik Luhan? Luhan memiliki seorang adik?"

"Dua orang. Dan bisakah kau langsung menjawab pertanyaan ah tidak.. lebih tepatnya permohonanku?" Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah tak ada waktu dan tak ada kesabaran lagi jika bersama Sehun walau ia baru beberapa menit ada di hadapan Sehun. Walau ia baru bertemu dengan Sehun, ia merasa orang yang ada di depannya ini tak bisa diajak bernegosiasi dan akan memakan waktu lama jika akan melakukan kesepakatan.

"Memang kau mau apa?" Sehun sedikit was was dengan ucapannya

"Bisakah kau ikut bersamaku.. hanya sebentar, apa kau mau?"

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Astaga, kenapa kau banyak bertanya.. hanya jawab ya atau tidak!" Baekhyun sedikit geram dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang menurutnya membuang-buang waktunya dan tenaganya

"Aku harus tau itu bukan? Siapa tau kau orang jahat yang menyamar menjadi adiknya Luhan"

"Aku benar-benar adiknya Luhan hyung jika kau masih tak percaya. Aku ingin membawamu menemui Luhan hyung jika kau ingin tau itu. Ah satu hal Luhan hyung sedang sakit dan memerlukan kehadiranmu"

Seketika wajah Sehun memucat dan ia dengan tak pikir dua kali langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk membawanya ke Luhan.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya hah?"

"Hei! Kau yang sedari tadi banyak tanya.. jangan kau sembarangan menatik tanganku!" Ketidak sukaan Baekhyun bertambah lagi pada Sehun. Baekhyun dangat tak suka orang pemaksa dan tak tau dimana letak kesalahannya yang kemudian menyalahkan orang lain karena kesalahan yang dia miliki. Astaga Baekhyun bisa gila jika terus bersama Sehun. Ia sampai heran kenapa Luhan mau saja pergi menemui Sehun dan menguras kekuatannya.

"Lepas aku dulu!"

"Aish baiklah.. sudah kulepas"

"Sekarang tutup matamu, rapalkanlah terus sebuah nama yang sangat ingin kau temui itu, aku akan menyentuh dahimu, menyalurkan energiku agar kau dapat sampai di hadapan Luhan hyung, kita tak perlu berpegangan tangan ingat itu"

"Baiklah"

Sehun mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun, ia terus menyebut nama Luhan di dalam hatinya, berharap agar ia segera bertemu dengan Luhan. Ketika Baekhyun menyentuh dahinya, hal yang ia rasakan adalah rasa kebas di seluruh tubuhnya. Hal berikutnya ia merasa seperti tersedot entah kemana dan begitu ia mendengaf suara Baekhyun yang terasa amat jauh ia benar-benar tak berani membuka matanya hingga satu tepukan sukses mendarat di pundaknya.

"Hei! Kita sudah sampai, jangan memejamkan mata terus dan lihat wajahmu itu sangat jelek"

Sehun cepat-cepat membuka matanya dan hal yang ia lihat bukanlah Luhan, tapi hamparan dandelion yang percis sama seperti di mimpinya, ratusan bunga yang diterbangkan angin, pergi mengembara entah kemana dan berakhir di suatu tempat yang akan menjadi tempat hidupnya berikutnya. Sehun jadi ingin memetik bunga tersebut.

"Jangan kau sentuh itu, bunga itu tak seindah luarnya. Itu memang dandelion, namun di setiap kepingnya sudah diisikan racun oleh Luhan hyung agar yang memetiknya lumpuh, ia juga menyukai bunga itu, namun yang lebih menyukainya adalah ibu kami, maka dari itu Luhan hyung memberikan racun pada bunga itu, berharap jika suatu saat ibu kami datang kemari dan terbuai akan bunga ini, ia langsung memetiknya dan berakhir.. ya kau tau bukan apa lanjutannya"

"Aku juga berharap sama"

 **DEG**

"Apa kau tau ibu kami?"

"Ya aku tau ibu kalian, dia yang berusaha menyakitiku dulu bukan?"

Semenjak ia ingat dengan Luhan, Sehun juga dengan otomatis langsung mengingat kejadian-kejadian masa kecilnya dimana ibu Luhan yang selalu ingin mencelakainya, itu tak menjadikan trauma bagi Sehun namun itu menjadikan sebuah kesedihan bagi Luhan dan itu tak disukai oleh Sehun, sehingga Sehun juga membenci ibu Luhan.

"Ya menurut penuturan Luhan hyung seperti itu.. nah ayo sekarang kita temui Luhan hyung"

Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah megah dengan aksen eropa yang kental di dalamnya, Sehun sempat terkesima karenanya dan bahkan di setiap sudut ruangan ada vas bunga berisikan bunga dandelion.

"Tenang saja yang itu tak beracun"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan kembali mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Sampailah ia pada sebuah kamar yang dipintunya berisikan sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenal. Mereka berdua memasuki kamar Luhan dan Sehun langsung mendahului Baekhyun. Melihat ke arah Luhan dengan lekat.

"Aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau tak datang menemuiku? Kau telah ingkar janji Lu" air matanya menetes tanpa ia kehendaki.

"Kumohon sadarlah Lu, aku akan terus disini sampai kau terbangun dan akan ku pastikan otang pertama yang kau lihat adalah aku"

.

 **TBC**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Yehet!**  
 **Akhirnya update juga wkwkk, maaf jika tulisannya jelek hehe**  
 **Dandelion disini hanya sekedar sebagai bumbu pemanis yang mana kedepannya akan berperan penting wkwkwk**  
 **Okay aku jelasin dikit, disini Ibunya Luhan emang jahat, dia mau ngebunuh Sehun tapi Luhan udah mencegahnya duluan, tapi yg namanya jahat dan udah kepengen mau gimana lagi ya dicari sampek ke ujung dunia sekalipun kan**  
 **Nah Luhan itu tinggalnya di masa depan tapi kebidupannya dia masih pertumpu pada masanya Sehun.**  
 **Nah klok masalah masa depan sama masa ini itu hanya sekedar imajinasi saya saja**  
 **.**  
 **Okay sekian dulu saya ngomongnya**  
 **Jika ada typo maafkan saya, karena typo adalah bagian dari hidup saya**  
 **.**  
 **Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya**  
 **.**  
 **Yehet!**  
 **520**  
 **47**


End file.
